


Wildflowers

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Sinnamon Rolls, Blueberry/Papyrus/Fell, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Flowers, Flowers in the sacrum, M/M, OT3, Papyrus in the middle, Sacrum Lacing, Shameless Smut, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus, Sinnamon Roll Sans, Smut, SpicySpaghettiTaco, Sub Papyrus, There we made one up in a stream and it sounds delicious, They live in the same house, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans, What is this ship name?, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: Wherein Papyrus wearing baggy jeans turns into something else entirely. As for Fell, mistakes were made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes to CrazyMuffin and PancakePants/PancakeUniverse for helping me come up with the plot, and extra credit goes to Pancake for A) Editing and B) Drawing up an AMAZING picture to go with the story!!!  
> http://pancakeuniverse.tumblr.com/post/157300881055/spazztastic-trio-bonding-time-huehuehue-high-res

After a long sparring session with Undyne, Papyrus was getting ready to go home for the day when she stopped him. “Hey Papyrus, I never did get around to thanking you for letting me borrow your clothes for that one date with Alphys! So uh, thanks!” She shoved a parcel in his hands.

 

“WOWIE, A PRESENT FOR ME? WHAT IS IT?” He asked, as he started tugging at the edges of the roughly wrapped gift. It wouldn't be tough to open if it was wrapped normally, but she'd apparently wrapped it with decorative duct tape to make it impervious to any attempts to open it.

 

“PFFFT- Clothes, of course!.. It might also be apology for ruining most of your clothes while sparring?!” She told him sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. They’ve lost track of the number of times he’d come home with his battle body in tatters and needing critical repairs from Undyne’s enthusiastic training style. “Since we're about the same size I figured it's probably fine, right? Still, I stuck a gift receipt in there just in case!”

 

“THANKS UNDYNE, I'LL WEAR IT RIGHT AWAY!... ERR, AS SOON AS I FIGURE OUT HOW TO OPEN IT.” Papyrus felt sweat dripping down in his skull at the thought of extracting the clothes and the receipt from the package unharmed. 

 

“See ya, ya big nerd! Let me know how it goes!”

 

~

 

It took Papyrus a pair of heavy duty scissors and his “Advanced Puzzle Construction for Critical Minds” guide to reverse engineer whatever the heck she did, and discretely borrowing Fell's bonesaw before going to return it back. Red only raised an eye ridge at him.

 

“you certainly have a bone to pick with someone if you're getting that thing out,” he cracked. Papyrus gave him a severe look.

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! JUST TRYING TO OPEN A PRESENT! A REALLY, REALLY WELL WRAPPED PRESENT.”

 

“undyne?”

 

“UNDYNE.”

 

“speaking of, fell should be getting back from hanging out with our undyne in an hour, so you should probably get that back in his room before he sees you and gets any ideas.”

 

“NYEE!” Papyrus scrambled off to get the tape broken open as fast as possible, leaving Red chuckling.

 

Afterwards, he managed to get the receipt out in one piece, albeit a tad torn from sticking to some tape, and try on the clothes. He thought at first that the bonesaw managed to damage the clothes after all as there were rips throughout most of them, but a hastily scribbled explanation that ‘this was human fashion’ set things straight. The jeans were a little loose, he observed in the mirror as the jeans settled low on his hips, but otherwise he looked pretty cool!

 

~

 

“papyrus?” Swap asked, as Papyrus was outside the house crouching down to pick up the annoying dog and scold it for going into his room again to steal the parts of his special attack. He could almost see Papyrus's sacrum as his jeans settled snugly further down under his hip bones.

 

“HM?”

 

Swap smirked mischievously and hooked a finger into the waistband of Papyrus's jeans just to wiggle the digit against his coccyx, causing him to shoot up ramrod straight with a startled squeal and accidentally deploying the annoying dog straight up into the sky.

 

“you oughta go back inside and find a belt for this,” Swap lectured, with an amused but tender smile. “these jeans are too loose for you.”

 

“Y-YEAH I GUESS SO? N-NYEH!” Papyrus suddenly found himself catching the annoying dog once more. The little white pup looked somewhat dazed and icicles had developed on its fur. “I-IS IT OKAY?”

 

“well, it only broke the sound barrier on it's way down. if it weren't for the humans, i'd bet it'd be the first dog to visit space.” Swap commented calmly, peering over at it.

 

Having noticed his brother's reaction, it didn't take long for Sans to appear behind Papyrus while neither him nor Swap was looking and thrust a digit into Papyrus's jeans.

 

“WHA- SAAANS! STOP STICKING YOUR FINGERS IN MY TAILBONE!!!” Papyrus shrieked, jumping only to turn and smash the poor pooch into Sans's face. The annoying dog slid off Sans's skull as he chuckled. “THIS IS AN EVEN WORSE HABIT FROM THE TWO OF YOU THAN YOUR PUNS!!”

 

“ah, c'mon bro. i'm tailin' ya now, it could be worse.” Sans winked. 

 

“yeah,” Swap lit his cigarette and winked at Papyrus as well. “he could’ve stuck his whole hand in, so his bark is worse than his bite, right? nyeh heh heh.”

 

“THAT WAS AWFUL, BOTH OF YOU! GET SOME NEW MATERIAL!!!” Papyrus shouted disparagingly and stomped off, leaving both brothers to chuckle and trade jokes. 

 

“so, did ya hear where the dog goes when he loses his tail?”

 

“nah i haven't, but i know what happens when that dog gives up the ghost.” Swap gestured in the direction of the dazed dog as he tapped the cigarette ashes off the end. It hadn't moved an inch since Papyrus used it as a weapon against Sans, appearing to be totally knocked out cold.

 

They heard a distant shriek not a minute later.

 

“sounds like red figured out what's up.” Sans speculated, and Swap nodded.

 

“never takes long.”

 

~

 

“MWEH HEH HEH~ SORRY PAPPY!” Blue told Papyrus, smiling sheepishly as he scrambled desperately to fish something out of his pants. “I JUST THOUGHT THAT FLOWER WOULD LOOK NICE ON YOU!”

 

“A GOLDEN FLOWER?” Papyrus questioned, examining the offending flower after nearly losing it down the leg of his jeans.

 

“YEAH! AND UH, MAYBE I KINDA WANTED TO JOIN IN ON THE JOKE TOO.” Blue admitted, scuffing his boot on the porch step. 

 

“WELL JOKE’S ON ALL OF YOU, I'M PUTTING A BELT ON SO YOU CAN'T GO STICKING FLOWERS AND FINGERS IN MY TAILBONE ANYMORE!” Papyrus propped a hand to his hip as he opened the door to their shared house, almost hiding the fact that he was tugging the jeans back up with the gesture.

 

“SORRY, SORRY!” Blue tugged him back by wrapping his arms around Papyrus's arm and hugging him close, bright blue eyes pleading with him. “I ACTUALLY WANTED TO ASK SOMETHING BEFORE I WENT AND ACTED LIKE A BONEHEAD LIKE THAT!”

 

“YES?” Papyrus wasn't so upset with him that he'd shake him off, and turned to look at him curiously. 

 

“WELL, A LOT OF PRETTY FLOWERS HAVE BLOOMED TODAY AT THE NEARBY FIELD SINCE IT'S SPRING. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D LIKE TO PLAY WITH THEM WITH ME?” Blue proposed.

 

Papyrus thought about it for a moment, and then beamed at his friend. “WELL... OKAY!”

 

~

 

Papyrus fought a shiver as Blue laced a golden flower oh-so-carefully through a hole in his sacrum and with a gentle tug, managed to string the flower all the way through so that the blossom hugged close to his tail bone. “W-WHEN YOU ASKED FOR ME TO COME PLAY WITH THE FLOWERS... T-THIS WASN'T WHAT I WAS EXPECTING.”

 

“JUST HOLD STILL, I ALMOST HAVE THIS OTHER FLOWER THROUGH!” Blue's tongue stuck out in concentration as he carefully pressed another stem to another hole in the sacrum. Papyrus's breath hitched and he buried his face in the blanket laid down in the middle of the meadow. He could feel his magic pouring into his warming pelvis in response to the delicate touches and the way the stem brushed the inside of his sacrum in an unfamiliar tickling. If tickling was something resulted in the coiling magic that built low and heavy in his bones, that is. It was a tension that took all of Papyrus's concentration not to squirm and cause more friction, especially in case he accidentally snapped the stems and caused Blue to start all over again.

 

Blue wound the stems together and fiddled with them to try and tighten the weave. Papyrus mumbled, “I-IS IT DONE..?”

 

Blue glanced over to the pile of golden blossoms and blue, white, and purple wildflowers that they'd amassed from the field. “NOT YET, WE'VE STILL GOT THREE SETS TO GO. JUST TRY TO HOLD STILL, OKAY?”

 

“HNNN,” Papyrus whined lowly, and then gasped as Blue strung the stem through an even narrower passage of his sacrum. He mumbled encouragingly to himself, “I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I CAN TAKE THIS.”

 

Blue admired his handiwork, the way the yellow blossoms delicately accentuated the white creaminess of his bones. “YOU LOOK SO PRETTY LIKE THIS PAPY, IT'LL BE WORTH IT, I PROMISE!”

 

“R-REALLY?” Papyrus blushed and Blue stopped short in his work to stare, eyelights forming into stars at his friend's natural light orange flush complementing the cheerful spring flowers. He slowly pulled his phone out to avoid disturbing Papyrus and snapped a picture before setting to work again.

 

“REALLY, IN FACT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS THINKS THAT YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS LIKE THIS! MWEH HEH HEH!” 

 

“OHHH, HAVE YOU WATCHED METTATON'S LATEST EPISODE?” Papyrus perked up at the phrasing he used, though he remained perfectly still while Blue bound together another set of stems and secured the blossoms safely.

 

“IT WAS REALLY INTERESTING, THOUGH MAYBE NOT AS MARVELOUS AS NAPSTABLOOK'S SHOW-”

 

~

 

Fell was on his way home from training with Undyne, the former fearsome captain of the STRONGEST Royal Guard of all of the alternate universes as he'd like to think, when he heard the commotion past the treeline near their shared house. He stilled, listening closely to identify the cause of the noisy ruckus, and ascertained by the tone of the voices that it was not another dispute. Curious nonetheless, he followed the path through the opening in the trees and to the meadow nearby.

 

“M-MWEH HEHEHEHE STAHHHP!”

 

He heard Blue's mirthful crying before he saw exactly what was happening and the manic giggling almost got Fell smiling before he could catch himself. He was working on schooling his expression into his typical scowl before his eyes laid on the scene before him, and he froze into place with a scandalized warmth creeping through his cheekbones.

 

“NYEHHH I BROKE ANOTHER STEM!” Papyrus said with dismay, holding up another eviscerated indigo blossom. They were sitting on a red and white checkered blanket in the meadow, and as spring had arrived, they were surrounded by patches of yellow, blue, white, and purple wildflowers. Many of these flowers had been picked and placed with care beside them on the blanket. His kinder twin was half nude, with only his stylishly ripped button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up  on, and something yellow bound across his sacrum. Shoes and socks were organized and placed carefully away from the blanket. Fell averted his eyes automatically only to realize that Blue was half nude too, squirming suggestively in Papyrus's lap. “YOU HAVE TO HOLD STILL OR IT WON'T GO IN!”

 

“BUT IT T-TICKLES!” Blue squeaked as Papyrus reached for another flower. “PLUS I THINK IT'S TOO BIG TO GO IN RIGHT...”

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Fell screeched before he could help himself. Startled, Papyrus jumped in place and Blue tumbled off his lap.

 

“FELL!” they both shouted, and then looked to each other.

 

“JINX! YOU OWE ME A COKE!” Blue told him gleefully as Papyrus sighed exaggeratedly.

 

“DANG IT, I WAS TOO SLOW!” 

 

“YOU'RE BOTH JUVENILE WEIRDOS.” Fell grumbled. “AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!”

 

“WE'RE WEAVING FLOWERS IN EACH OTHER’S SACRUMS!” Blue was the first to inform as he was rubbing at his sacrum, which as Fell approached closer, appeared to have grass stains. 

 

Papyrus frowned and brushed Blue's hands away and pulled him over his knees again so that he could examine his progress closely again. “BUT IT SEEMS THAT THE HOLES IN YOUR SACRUM AREN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THESE STEMS, BLUE...”

 

“MWEH?! NO WAY!! THE MARVELOUS SANS HAS A PERFECTLY FORMED TAILBONE THANK YOU! I BET YOU'RE JUST CLUMSY!” Blue accused, scolding. Unsurprisingly, the jab was ineffective as Papyrus told him:

 

“YOU DON'T NEED TO BE INSECURE ABOUT YOUR SACRUM BLUE! YOU'RE SO NEAT AS YOU ARE, I BET WE CAN JUST GET SOME RIBBONS OR SOMETHING LESS FRAGILE FOR YOU!”

 

He hugged Blue, as Blue sulked, though somewhat mollified by the compromise. “IF YOU THINK SO... BUT I STILL THINK YOU NEED PRACTICE.”

 

Fell gagged dramatically at the open display of affection, “GET A ROOM YOU TWO!”

 

Blue's eyelights settled on him, and his eyes narrowed with thought. “ACTUALLY YOU'RE BOTH THE SAME SIZE, SO IF IT'S REALLY JUST MY SACRUM, THEN PAPY YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO BIND FLOWERS THROUGH FELL'S BONES JUST FINE RIGHT?”

 

“WELL, THEORETICALLY THAT'D BE RIGHT...” Papyrus looked to Fell curiously. “CAN WE-”

 

An immediate “NO” escaped Fell's mouth, glaring harshly at them. Disconcertingly, both of their expressions fell.

 

“PLEASE?” Blue pleaded.

 

“NO WAY, I'M NOT LETTING YOU PUT SUCH GIRLY FLOWERS THROUGH MY BONES!!!” Fell growled. They both crawled closer, giving him wide begging puppy dog eyes. “S-STOP THAT, YOU’RE CREEPING ME OUT!!!”

 

“WHAT IF THEY WEREN'T GIRLY BUT REALLY REALLY COOL?” Papyrus negotiated. “WITH A COOL DUDE LIKE ME LOOKING FOR THEM, YOU'LL LOOK SUPER EXTRA COOL!”

 

“NO!” Fell gritted out between his teeth, jabbing at the flowers on the blanket. “NOT IF THOSE ARE ANYTHING TO GO BY!!! I'LL LOOK FOR MY OWN SUPER COOL TOUGH FLOWERS AND YOU'LL STAY THERE!”

 

“SO YOU'LL DO IT?!” Blue squealed.

 

“DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! SOMEONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME CAN DO ANYTHING, AND THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WON'T LET ANYONE QUESTION HIM EVEN IF BY ASSOCIATION FROM ANOTHER PAPYRUS!” Fell grumbled, going off into the far corners of the meadow near the trees looking for something acceptable.

 

“S-SHOULD WE TELL HIM THAT BY THAT LOGIC, HE JUST QUESTIONED HIS OWN TASTE IN FLOWERS?” Blue whispered to Papyrus. Papyrus shrugged.

 

“AT LEAST HE'S PLAYING ALONG.”

 

It wasn't long before Fell came storming back and dumped a bunch of flowers, “THERE! THOSE SHOULD WORK.”

 

Papyrus picked one up and examined it dubiously, “UH, FELL? THESE ARE THISTLES...”

 

Fell sat down on the blanket and crossed his arms. “SO?”

 

“THISTLES HAVE THORNS. THESE THISTLES ESPECIALLY!” Blue bluntly said what was on Papyrus's mind, watching him poke at the stems and cringe a little. “THAT'S GOING TO HURT IN YOUR SACRUM.”

 

“ARE YOU QUESTIONING HOW TOUGH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS IS?” Fell asked, his voice dropping dangerously.

 

Exasperated with Fell's challenging aura, Blue rolled his eyes, “UH, YEAH?! THIS IS GOING IN YOUR PELVIS. YOUR. PELVIS. THEY HAVE THORNS!!!”

 

Fell shrugged off his jacket and placed it carefully at the end of the blanket, loosening his scarlet belt after and started pulling down his black pants past the flare of his pelvis, “NYEH HEH HEH, I'M NOT SCARED! ONLY THE MOST DANGEROUS OF FLOWERS FOR THE TOUGHEST DUDE, WHICH IS ME!”

 

Uncertain about the situation, Papyrus looked to Fell's now exposed tail bone to Blue's stern gaze. “I'LL... BE CAREFUL.”

 

He balanced Fell's pelvis on his lap, much to Fell's discomfort. The skeleton was essentially his identical twin, so sitting on his lap with his legs crossed haughtily as he sat was not only stiff and uncomfortable for both of them, but almost impossible to see what he was doing. “IF YOU DON'T MIND FELL, I NEED YOU TO LEAN FORWARD?”

 

“N-NOT WHILE YOU'RE ALL STILL NAKED, GEEZ!!!”

 

Blue got dressed, and after some managing, Papyrus pulled his loose stylishly ripped jeans back on over his pelvis and Blue's handiwork. Meanwhile, Fell reluctantly leaned forward on his arms with his legs spread to either side of Papyrus. His pelvis was propped up and angled so that Papyrus could easily see what he was doing. At first, it seemed as if the flowers would actually work for lacing, with Papyrus being able to easily wind the stems through the sacral foramina without Fell twitching. However, as Papyrus tightened the stems across the sacrum, Fell's knees suddenly dug forward and his grip on the blanket clenched.

 

“ARE YOU OKAY, FELL?” Blue inquired softly.

 

“S-SHUT UP! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ANYWAYS?!” Fell snapped defensively.

 

Unlike the pleasant way the golden flower stems brushed smoothly through Papyrus's bones or how Blue's bones were tickled by the petals of the dark blue-purple blossoms, the thorns hooked hard through the holes lancing Fell’s bones with a low throbbing pain. Fell was starting to regret letting himself get roped into this at all, especially as Papyrus began another set of thistles on the even more sensitive lower gaps in bone. Fell put a hand to his mouth, trying not to squeak as the sensation of the thorns buried into his bone changed from stinging to a gradual burning.

 

The fit from the gaps and the blossom stems were getting tighter now, and Blue placed a finger to his own mouth after catching Papyrus’s eye and grabbed a bunch of daisies and keeping them handy for Fell's lower sacral foramina. They couldn't see the uncomfortable flush on Fell's face, but they could hear his hitching breath and Fell's knees tightened close to Papyrus's lap with each wince of discomfort. When Papyrus finished loosely tightening the stems, wiping the tacky white substance seeping from the stems onto the blanket they laid out, he plucked one of the flowers that Blue held instead. Fell chose not to notice, preferring to keep his dignity and pretend that he had gotten used to the sharp thorns digging into his sacrum.

 

“FELL? I'M DONE.” Papyrus tapped his femur delicately, and Fell barely repressed another wince as he sat up, though he gave a triumphant glare to Blue nonetheless.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH! IMPRESSED? WE CAN LACE FLOWERS THROUGH THE MOST DELICATE OF PLACES AND WEAR THE COOLEST FASHIONS! IT'S JUST YOUR SACRUM THAT'S TOO ITTY BITTY FOR FLOWER LACING.” He sneered.

 

“I'M NOT BITTY SIZED!!!” Blue argued, crossing his arms with the daisies so that they got crushed to his shirt. “ALSO HOLD STILL, OR POSE! I'VE GOT TO TAKE PICTURES OR PAPY'S HARD WORK WILL GO TO WASTE!”

 

“WAIT, PICTURES?!” Fell's eyes widened with a mortified blush lighting up his face at the sight of Blue's phone. “HEY, NO DON'T YOU D-”

 

_ Click! _

 

“-ARE…” Fell finished saying far too late, and for a moment he froze in mortification. Then he screeched, “YOU LITTLE TWERP!”

 

Papyrus grabbed him by the shirt before Fell could attempt to snatch the phone or throttle Blue. “H-HEY NO FIGHTING! OR I'LL GET UNDYNE!! B-BESIDES, I MIGHT NEED SOME HELP GETTING THE FLOWER STEMS OUT OF MY PELVIS BEFORE WE HEAD BACK. I THINK THEY'RE WILTING NOW.”

 

Thanks to Papyrus's loose jeans, it was easy to push his jeans out of the way and get the limp stems out. Papyrus felt his magic tightening again as the flowers slid out and were set aside, and sighed in relief once it was done with. “THANKS BLUE!”

 

“HEY GET THESE OFF ME TOO!!!” Fell insisted. Blue and Papyrus went to get the daisies out, but when they started tugging away at the thistles, Fell gave an uncharacteristically pained squeak at the sticky resin peeling off and the thorns starting to embed in the bone. “NYEH!”

 

Blue and Papyrus were both picking cautiously at the thistle stems before they stopped completely. Blue mumbled, “I THINK WE HAVE A PROBLEM.”

 

“WHAT?!” Fell yelped.

 

“HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THIS OFF?” Papyrus asked, stumped. “IT'S KIND OF GLUED IN...”

 

“NO SERIOUSLY, WHAT?!!” Fell demanded, his tone half panicked. “GLUED?! I'M NOT GOING BACK WITH FLOWERS GLUED TO ME!! I WON'T HEAR THE END OF IT!!!”

 

“YEAH, THISTLES EXCRETE SOME SORT OF STICKY WHITE STUFF, SO IT'S KINDA STUCK... MAYBE IF WE DISSOLVED IT WITH SOMETHING?” Blue suggested. He licked Fell's sacrum before he could further protest.

 

“W-WHY ARE YOU LICKING MY BONES, YOU FREAKIN' WEIRDO!” Fell turned around to glare at them with a bright red flush and covered his tailbone defensively. Blue's tongue stayed outside his mouth and a disdainful look crossed the cheerful skeleton's face.

 

“BLEH! IT TASTES BAD!” Blue spoke thickly around his tongue, reluctant to pull it back into his mouth. 

 

“BUT WE HAVE TO DISSOLVE IT SOMEHOW...” Papyrus mused. He could feel his magic still trickling through his pelvis from Blue's pulling the flowers through, and an idea struck. He squirmed in place, reluctant to ask, but he couldn't think of any other solution. “FELL..? WHAT IF... UM... OH BOY, HOW TO SAY THIS...”

 

“SPIT IT OUT! ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN WRECKING MY SUPER COOL BAD REPUTATION LIKE THIS!” Fell barked.

 

“WE NEED TO GET SOME SORT OF LUBRICANT TO MAKE THE THISTLES LESS STICKY, SO WHAT IF YOU MADE SOMETHING THAT MADE LUBRICATION AND... USED... THAT?” Papyrus couldn't quite meet either skeletons' eyes as he made his suggestion, a brilliant blush making it perfectly clear what he was thinking of. 

 

“WHA-WHAT? LIKE A PUSSY?” 

 

Blue nodded, face lighting up, “THAT SOUNDS PERFECT!”

 

“UGH... FINE, BUT I DOUBT YOUR PLAN IS GOING TO WORK AT ALL...” Fell shifted his hips so that he could shrug off his pants completely, his magic forming. Sure enough, when he brushed his fingers past his vaginal lips, there wasn't enough natural moisture to gather lubricant for working out the thorny stems. He grumbled “SATISFIED? NO LUBE. YOU FUCKING PERVERTS.”

 

“THE NICE THING ABOUT PAPY'S PLAN,” Blue pushed him forward onto Papyrus and both skeletons promptly fell as Papyrus slipped on the blanket and landed on his tailbone, and Fell caught himself right above Papyrus's face. “IS THAT YOU CAN MAKE ALL THE LUBE YOU WANT.”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SUGGESTING?” Fell straightened up on his knees, ready to turn around and kick his ass except that Blue knelt behind him and cupped right below his femurs to push him forward.

 

“IT WAS YOUR IDEA, PAPY. WOULD YOU DO THE HONORS?” Blue smirked past Fell slyly, as the indignant skeleton had to catch himself from falling forward onto the captured skeleton again. 

 

Papyrus stared up into Edge's eyes, silently reading his face with a guilty expression and Fell made a tch-ing sound.  “DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M FINE IF IT GETS THESE THORNS OUT.”

 

“I'M SORRY THE THISTLES HURT, BUT I'LL DO THE BEST I CAN!” Papyrus spread him out and leaned up to slowly lick a stripe from his entrance up to his clit. 

 

“HUFFF-UH, DON'T GO APOLOGIZING FOR D-DUMB-” Fell wobbled as he flicked his tongue hard against his clit. “HAHH... F-FOR DUMB SHIT.”

 

Blue sat onto Papyrus's pelvis to track their progress, watching as Fell's legs began shaking and Papyrus's tongue entered him, slowly thrusting and undulating. He started to feel heat radiating through Papyrus's jeans a few moments later, realization flickering behind his starry eyes before tilting his head thoughtfully. With a brilliant thought, he began unzipping them to stroke at Papyrus’s pubic symphysis. 

 

“HNGH~ H-HA?!” Papyrus gasped through Fell's cunt, his cry soon muffled by Fell needily pushing forcefully into his mouth. 

 

“FUH-UH-UCK~! DON'T STOP!” he grumbled throatily, almost purring as Papyrus licked another hard stripe up to his clit and sucked. Blue felt Papyrus's ecto-vagina form around his fingers, the magic already swollen and slippery with arousal. Blue took his hand out, lubricant stringing between his phalanges and briefly stopped to work around the thistle stems before bringing his fingers back to Papyrus's vagina. He used his free hand to gather some of the lube that Fell was finally producing around Papyrus’s tongue and brought it back to free up one of the stems from the glue the plant secreted but he was moving too enthusiastically for Blue to keep up.

 

“PFFFT...” Blue blew air out through his nasal aperture with exasperation. “YOU HAVE TO HOLD STILL FELL, OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO WORK IT OUT.”

 

Fell didn't seem to listen, lost in the heat of Papyrus's tongue entering him again and thrusting far in. He was rocking into his mouth, gripping Papyrus's skull as he continued steadily riding. Blue shook his head and decided to continue fingering Papyrus. As loose as his jeans were, it was easy to bury his fingers into his pussy and thrust hard, though with the smell of sex rising it was getting tougher to keep his thoughts together. He wanted to enter Papyrus but with Fell aggressively riding his face, it was more than a little difficult to get consent.

 

He shook his head. No! This was about getting the thistles out of Fell's sacrum, not about his lust! He pulled his hand out, more of Papyrus’s arousal dripping from his phalanges now and gripped Fell's hip tightly with his free hand.

 

“H O L D  S T I L L.”

 

Blue uttered lowly to Fell, before managing to strip away two contiguous thistles from his sacrum. Fell gasped, though the sharp stinging of the thistles’ thorns melted into a burning sensation, swallowed up and blending seamlessly with his pleasure. Almost subconsciously, he followed Blue's order to the point that his gyrations ceased into shuddering. This allowed Papyrus to pause for a few moments and lay back panting heavily, his face glistening from being pressed up against Fell’s cunt. Blue rubbed Fell's clit and then followed it back to his entrance to gather his arousal, tracing down to the base of his fingers and rubbing the lubrication into the tight weave of stems in the final top sacral foramina. He'd managed to weaken the glue from the thistle when he felt Papyrus grinding into his pelvis.

 

“PAPY-”

 

“P-PLEASE KEEP GOING?” Papyrus whimpered between Fell's legs. “I FEEL KIND OF EMPTY NOW...”

 

Blue fumbled with the stems, trying to keep his grip on the thistle and barely feeling the thorns pricking his bones. “MWEH, P-PAPPY... I DON'T THINK M-MY SELF CONTROL IS... SO GOOD RIGHT NOW.”

 

“FUCKING HELL, HAVE YOU SEEN HIS FACE?! JUST HUMP THE SHIT OUT OF HIM.” Fell snapped, his own impulses fighting his soldier's discipline. “FINISH IN HIM FOR ALL I CARE, BUT YOU BOTH STARTED THIS SO WHY DON'T YOU. BOTH. END IT?!”

 

Just managing to pull the last one of the thistles out to toss the offending flower aside, Blue didn't need any more prompting to pull Papyrus's jeans past his knees. He pulled himself out, the last of Fell's arousal barely coating his fingers and rubbed his cock, pre-cum pooling at the tip and dripping. He could see Papyrus thrusting his fingers hard into Fell's tight cunt and hear suckling sounds as he began eating him out again. He pumped himself, drinking in the sight of Papyrus’s fingers disappearing with Fell’s gyrations.

 

“OHHH FU-FUCK YEAH...” Fell groaned lowly, at his limit. Blue braced Papyrus's femurs onto his shoulders, taking in the sight of his arousal. His pussy was fully swollen and dripping and Blue didn't hesitate to finally bury himself in the wet heat up to the hilt. His hips stuttered before his self control allowed him to stop and wait, but the movement was slick and smooth with Papyrus's cunt contracting around him rhythmically, sucking his cock in deeper.

 

“HNNN PAPY, YOU FEEL SO GOOOD,” Blue gave a low groan and could feel drool drip past his mouth. He wiped it away with only minimal embarrassment as his awareness pooled more into his groin and the heady feeling of thrusting hard into Papyrus's yielding body. Between Fell and Blue, Papyrus was being fucked and used so much that he was lost between sloppily thrusting his tongue into Fell's eager entrance and the sensation of being so full. Fell grabbed his skull again so that he was riding his face once more, and Papyrus could only stroke at the sore sensitive holes in Fell's sacrum.

 

“YEAH, OH MY GOD, RIGHT THERE, RIGHT FUCKING THERRR-UHHH,” Fell grunted as he came hard onto Papyrus's face and held him there, panting. Blue had adopted a steady rhythm and continued fucking him, watching Fell’s spine snap straight and his head thrown back through the throes of his orgasm. Soon after adopting this pace, his dick began pressing rhythmically against a place that had Papyrus gasping and squealing through Fell's cunt, his muscles squeezing snugly and milking Blue’s cock.

 

“AH, I-I'M, PAPY I'M COMING-” A few more thrusts and Blue was finishing, still fucking through the pulsing pleasure of filling Papyrus up. Fell let Papyrus’s head go to watch him writhe against the picnic blanket, gripping the folds of the soft material hard. Without turning, Fell reach behind himself and roughly flicked Papyrus’s clit rapidly, sharp gaze drinking in his deep breathing and heavily lidded eyes. The dual stimulation had overwhelmed Papyrus into a flushed haze, feeling starbursts of hot magic fizzling through his bones after being teased, face fucked, teased, and fucked again. He cried out and tossed his head back, sockets squeezed tight and mouth open as he came with mind-numbing force.

 

Blue pulled out and sat back, utterly wiped.

 

All three were quiet for a few moments, getting a hold of themselves. Edge felt his sacrum, feeling for the holes where the flowers were tied through. “SO THEY'RE GONE NOW?”

 

“YEAH, I MANAGED TO GET THOSE THISTLES OUT, NO HELP FROM YOU.” Blue huffed, pulling his pants back on. “YOU'RE PROBABLY GONNA BE SORE NOW.”

 

“PFT, YEAH RIGHT.”

 

~

 

It wasn't even a day later when Fell stopped mid-way as he was boiling noodles. He sat down briefly only to stand right back up again and with his teeth gritted, he conceded to the pain, calling for Papyrus to step in and finish the lasagna.

 

“FELL, ARE YOU OKAY?” 

 

“I-I'M FINE! I JUST NEED A BATH OR SOMETHING!!” He stepped stiffly out of the kitchen with his pride intact.

 

“why are you walking like that, boss?” Red asked, eyeing his gait. Swap beside him, received multiple files on his phone and was checking them as Fell rushed past them, deep scowl fixed in place.

 

“FUCK OFF, THAT’S WHY!!!” He shrieked, pride still mostly intact.

 

At first Swap’s jaw dropped open, gawking at the ribbons wrapped from his brother’s sacrum all the way up his spine, and ran through the other attachments eagerly. Papyrus lying on the blanket, the golden flowers accentuating the orange flush of his magic and Fell with a shocked bordering on mortified expression, with his pants pulled down to show the thistles and daisies tied into his sacrum as well. Then Swap glanced up at Fell’s retreating form, and smirking, forwarded the pictures to Sans and Red. Within moments, Red received the message with a sudden buzzing from his back pocket and checked it, a slow hungry grin growing ever wider on his face. 

 

“thanks for the new background, swap.”

 

And that was how Fell’s pride was completely shattered.


End file.
